


A Favor, and his Favorite Flavor

by c0cunt



Series: JeanConnie week 2015 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Painter!Jean, Trans Male Character, trans!Connie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean knows everything about his best friend Connie, which is why he figures it's just logical to request Connie for their dorm assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Favor, and his Favorite Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> *buries face in hands*  
> This took literally two and a half months to write, and I'm not sure if I'm really satisfied with it???? Ah well, here ya go. JeanConnie week Day 6: Insecurity/Confidence

   Jean knew everything about his best friend Connie.  He knew about the small crush he had harbored for their friend Sasha when they were wee little college freshmen.  He knew about the time Connie had bumbled his way through an audition for a musical in high school, and had ended up puking on the stage when it was his turn to attempt to sing.  He even knew about the time Connie had mistakenly grabbed a water bottle of vodka from his parent’s fridge and had started chugging it during a gym class in high school.  Jean could firmly say, without a shadow of a doubt, that he knew Connie better than the back of his hand.

 

   At least, Jean believed he did, and it was with that solid belief that he decided to request Connie to be his roommate when filling out dorm applications for his final semester at Sina University.  When Jean had casually mentioned it, Connie had frozen up, a look of mild horror crossing his face, before shrugging it off, before he started babbling about some comic he’d read online earlier.  Which was definitely not what Jean had thought would happen.  He thought for sure that Connie would enthusiastically agree, and they would start talking about all sorts of shenanigans they’d get up to.  Jean wanted to talk about it more to Connie, but he didn’t know how to bring it up once the topic had changed.  A week later, though, Jean’s roommate request was approved for the next semester, and Connie merely smiled weakly when Jean popped into his single room and gave him a high five.  The whole exchange had left a bad taste in his mouth, but he didn’t want to go back on the request now.

 

   The worst part about it all, was that Jean was starting to get a weird feeling in his chest when he talked to or even thought about Connie.  As much as he wanted to deny it, seeing Connie cackle from a joke he’d told, or when Connie would steal all of Jean’s crusts during their Friday pizza nights...Plus the one time Connie whined about being tired and asking Jean to give him a piggyback ride back to his room...He couldn’t help it.  He was developing a crush on his best friend.  Again.  It was a terrible idea, he knew it, but unfortunately emotions don’t listen to logic.  And now he would be rooming with his new crush.  Even as very unhelpful memories of what had happened the last time...Well, couldn’t be helped now.  It would be a pain in the ass to try and find a new roommate, and there was no way in hell he was gonna let it be up to chance or room with Jaeger again.

 

* * *

 

   Months flew by in a steady stream of essays, exams, and ever-increasing excitement on Jean’s part.  Unfortunately, he would have to deal with three months stuck back at his mother’s apartment in Trost, before being able to move in with Connie.  Which meant three months of indecision and anxiety over his non-diminishing crush, that he tried really really hard to force away.  Jean should know better than to try and force a crush away.  If his past crushes were any indication on how it would go...Well, losing a friend is tough, but Jean wouldn’t let that happen with him and Connie.  They could definitely tell each other everything, he decided, as move in day crept up upon them.

 

   With very little thought, the first thing Jean blurted out when they moved in was “you don’t know everything about me”.  Connie didn’t look surprised at all, he looked relieved if anything, agreeing that there was no way that either of them could fully know everything about each other.  But Jean let that potential conversation fall, blushing and unsure of how to keep talking.  Yes, he has spoken to his crushes easily before, but this was Connie.  Instead, he listened intently as Connie filled the silence with explanation of how he kept snacks hidden in random spots most of the time (a side effect of growing up with a large family, he said, to ensure he’d get the snack he wanted without someone else eating all of it before him), and about one drawer on Connie’s side of the room that was COMPLETELY off limits, no matter how badly Jean would want to snoop.  But when Jean tried to ask why, Connie’s open face closed off so suddenly it was like flipping a light switch on in the middle of the night.  

 

   “Just don’t go in there, okay?”  Connie snapped, eyes turning into angry slits.  Jean had never really seen Connie angry before, all he could do to respond was nod mutely.  And just like that, the stormy look on Connie’s face cleared, and he started chattering about how his summer had been with his family.  The change made Jean a tiny bit dizzy, wondering what was going on in Connie’s head to be so suddenly angry and then light switch back to normal.  Jean remained silent as he finished unpacking, listening to Connie’s babbling that eventually turned into complaining about how campus food was nowhere near as good as any of the food his mom made.  When Connie finally asked if Jean wanted to go get lunch, he nodded, eyes lingering on the last box that was left on Connie’s bed, untouched, with the word “private” scrawled on it.  Well, that was Connie’s thing to worry about, he decided, not wanting to ask about it.

 

* * *

 

 

   It wasn’t even two days after moving in that Jean felt he was in way over his head.  An early class had him dragging himself out of bed at the crack of dawn, dreaming of his bed throughout the lab, only for another class directly after to keep him out.  By the time Jean was able to drag himself back to the dorms, it was closer to noon than he had hoped it would be (after sticking around to ask Professor Ral about the project they would have to do by the end of the month), and even as his tummy grumbled all he wanted was sleep.  But no, he wouldn’t be getting any sleep, eyes widening as he opened the door to his dorm.

 

   Connie was in their dorm, blasting a song Jean didn’t recognize, dancing around in a tight tank top and boxers.  The music covered the sound of the door opening, covered the sound of Jean’s breath hitching in his throat.  He couldn’t stop his eyes from following the movement of Connie’s hips, distantly noting that Connie was singing along as well, eyes closed as he twirled.  He moved fluidly, appearing careless in a way that he wasn’t when they went out clubbing together.  Jean had to hold back a whine when he realized that Connie’s voice was pitching higher breathlessly, moving less smoothly, running out of steam as the song started to come to a close.  This should have been when Jean would go back to hiding in the hallway and pretend he hadn’t seen a thing, but no, his brain wouldn’t let him move, even as a quiet song started playing.  

 

   Connie was breathing heavily, but there was a grin on his face as he reached for his deodorant, eyes slowly opening, and taking a second to focus on Jean in the doorway.  He froze, the unopened stick of deodorant falling to the floor, Jean realizing how it must look to be standing in the doorway of their room silently (and holy shit this was NOT the time for a boner but his body was being traitorous and he couldn’t help it).  Both of them spoke at the same time, both voices overlapping and pitching much higher than they normally were.

 

“How long have you been standing there?!”  
“Holy fucking shit, I’m sorry, fuck!”

 

   Jean bolted, faster than a startled rabbit, their door slamming behind him.  Coward that he is, he hid in Eren’s and Bertholdt’s room until he was absolutely certain that Connie had left, sending him a text to apologize for just standing there and watching him like a creep.  He reassured Connie that no, he hadn’t watched him get changed, but that they’d have to definitely sort out a schedule where either of them could have their own space in their room.  Connie was a strange one, Jean decided, as he slowly read over texts asking for Jean to text when he was on the way back to the dorm, to avoid any more awkward encounters like that morning.  Jean almost wanted to tell Connie that he was fine with him dancing around their room, as if the visible bulge in his pants hadn’t been indication enough that he was definitely more than fine with Connie’s undressed state and dance moves.  Of course, he didn’t, he wasn’t about to say something that creepy over text.  But Jean couldn’t stop his traitorous mind from continuously flashing back to him dancing, and mulling over exactly what Professor Ral’s project was asking for.

 

* * *

 

   Three weeks had passed since walking in on Connie’s morning dancing, and Jean could definitely say that living together was definitely going well.  Sure, Connie was a bit more agitated and snappier in the past few days than he usually was, but Jean chalked that up to assignments that and tests coming up.  As it was, Jean himself was a jittery mess over what he’d decided to paint for Ral’s class, having scrapped the exact same scene on at least three previous canvases.  It had to be exactly perfect, since Jean was going to show it to Connie once it was done.  He couldn’t mess up even the tiniest little detail, from the curve of Connie’s hip to how the light landed on his face.  Jean knew he was stressing out way too much over one painting (especially with having to keep it hidden from literally everyone, that was some pretty stressful shit), but after turning it in the night before, he would finally be able to relax and sleep.  So when he was rudely woken up to muffled cursing and whining noises from Connie’s side of the room, early on a Tuesday morning, Jean couldn’t help his own whine of frustration.

 

   “Con, go the fuck to sleeeeeeeeeeeeep,” Jean grumbled, shoving his head underneath his pillow.  The cool underside felt heavenly against his face, but he distinctly heard a muffled ‘fuck off’ as he tried to focus on falling back asleep.  Jean blearily opened an eye at that, but couldn’t really see much aside from a blurry and swiftly moving figure heading to their bathroom (that they were lucky enough to not have to share with another room).  Sighing slightly, Jean easily rolled back over and fell asleep, waking up peacefully almost an hour later.  As was customary now, Jean immediately looked at Connie’s side of the room, only to frown at the stripped bed and lack of sleeping Connie.  There were quiet curses floating indistinctly from the bathroom, and Jean blushed imaging why Connie would’ve stripped down his bed so early in the morning, even if he couldn’t really figure out why Connie wouldn’t just go and wash them in the dorm’s laundry room.  Well, whatever, it wasn’t of Jean’s concern.  He had more pressing matters, like his very full bladder and the fact that Connie was not leaving the bathroom, and though Jean really didn’t feel like going down to the communal bathroom, it was better than wetting himself.

 

   After getting into a very heated argument with Eren on the way back from the bathroom, Jean was starting to get worried about Connie.  He could hear the tiniest of curses and the muffled tapping noise of Connie texting (ew gross why would you text on the goddamn toilet?), but he hadn’t seen Connie at all.  As Jean checked the time while dressing (it was getting close to noon at this point, but without coffee it was basically 6am with no sleep for his body), he got even more worried, to the point of knocking on the bathroom door and asking if Connie was alright in there.  When all he got was another impatient snarl of “fuck off Jean”, he couldn’t hold his tongue any longer.

 

   “What, are you on your period or something,” Jean snarked, leaning his back heavily against the door to the bathroom.  There was a noise like choking from the other side, and as Jean’s brain finally saw it fit to start to waking up, he realized that he could hear what sounded like crying.  Why the fuck was Connie crying?  Or was he just whacking off and this is what it sounded like?  Either way, Jean immediately tipped his head to the left and started spouting off apologies, anxious about having accidentally hurt Connie’s feelings with his morning douchebaggery.

   “Shit, man, I’m sorry, are you crying in there?  I didn’t mean it, I swear.  I’m just a cranky asshole, you know I’m a terrible person before coffee.  I’m sorry, I’m gonna leave you alone now.”  Jean’s voice had pitched increasingly higher until he finally sprung away from the bathroom door as if he had been burned, fleeing back into the hallway.  

 

   Jean was only out there for maybe ten minutes, arguing with Eren once again, before his phone started buzzing in rapid succession.  A string of texts were being sent his way, by none other than his roommate.

 

**Conman**

hey i know this is gona sound weird but can u do me a favor

**Conman**

like a huge favor

**Conman**

i’ll pay u back immediately but i need u to help

**Conman**

pls

 

   Jean wrinkled his nose, once again realizing that Connie must have taken his phone with him into the bathroom.  So gross.  He quickly shot off a text to ask why that was necessary (and that Jean would never touch Connie’s phone ever again, no matter what circumstances).  Connie’s responses were rapid fire once again, and Jean’s eyebrows raised slowly higher as he read each one.

 

**Conman**

i was trying to et ahold of sash

**Conman**

she usually helps me out

**Conman**

but she’s bakc home this weekend and i need u to do this for me

**Conman**

ok i know this is gona sound weird

**Conman**

but pls just hear me out

**Conman**

i need u to go and buy something for me

**Conman**

theyre kinda expensive but i need them i swear i’ll pay u back asap, but i can’t leave the bathroom rn

 

   Jean waited for Connie’s next text, but apparently he was waiting for Jean to text back.  Yes, Jean was hesitant to accept Connie’s request, but hell, if Jean was in the same situation, Connie would do it no questions asked.  So it was time for Jean to do his best friend and roommate duties and suck it the fuck up and help.  A text of “i’ll do it what u need” was sent off, and only when Armin cleared his throat did Jean realize that he was standing in front of his door.  He smiled sheepishly at Armin and sidestepped, just as another barrage of texts flooded his phone.

 

**Conman**

man thank u so much i owe you like ten favors

**Conman**

pls just go anywhere & get me pads

**Conman**

idc what brand or whatev just get me some

**Conman**

i’m srry to ask i thought i had more than i do

 

   ...Why did Connie need pads?  Jean stared at his phone, confused but no less willing to do what Connie had asked.  He’d ask questions later, maybe.  Determined, Jean nodded to himself as he wiggled his keys out of his pocket and headed out, pausing only for half a minute to make sure he had his debit card with him.

 

* * *

 

   Okay, maybe this hadn’t been the best idea.  Jean tended to hate going anywhere if he wasn’t in the particular mood to do so, but now he was standing at the end of the aisle with a giant sign proclaiming “feminine hygiene products” directly overhead.  Not only that, but there were just so many different kinds on the shelves in front of him.  Pads, tampons, liners, something called a cup…?  Jean was in way over his head, remembering the one time that his cousin Hitch had ordered him to purchase pads once a few years ago.  Hitch had at least been kind enough to shove him off with the empty packaging of what she’d wanted to ensure his success, but Connie had asked for literally anything.

 

   Should he grab a small package and call it a day?  Or would it be better to grab a larger one, to last longer?  How many would Connie need?  Hesitantly, Jean picked up what appeared to be a store brand package, squinting at it suspiciously.  Would 48 be enough, or too much?  Were the ones labeled long or maxi better?  He wished that Sasha hadn’t gone to see her family this weekend, so she would be the one standing here...But Sasha would know which one to get without asking!  Fumbling with the package of pads that he was holding until they were tucked under his armpit, Jean texted Sasha (hopefully inconspicuously) asking what brand Connie usually asked her to get.  Jean didn’t have to wait long for a small barrage of texts in response.

 

**Sashmo**

ohhhhhhhhhh my god Jeanbo did Connie ask you to get them for him???

**Sashmo**

lol damn  this ain’t how he wanted to tell u at all

**Sashmo**

but uhhh usually i just get us the store brand maxis if they’re in stock

**Sashmo**

don’t need to get a lot of them tho? i should be back before he needs more and will stock up

**Sashmo**

get like the 24 pack

 

   Relieved at finally getting a bit more direction on what to get, Jean quickly replaced the package he’d had in his arms for the right one.  Triumphantly, Jean headed towards the checkout counters, slowing down slightly as he remembered something else that Hitch had always told him to come back with.  Ice cream or chocolate were Hitch’s favorite requests when she was bleeding...Would Connie be thankful or grouchy if Jean were to bring anything extra back?  Unsure, but not wanting to ask, Jean mindlessly wandered down the frozen food aisle, staring into the freezer as he thought it over.  Eventually deciding on “fuck it”, Jean shouldered the freezer open so he could grab two small containers of rocky road ice cream.  At least it was a flavor they both liked, so even if Connie was annoyed with Jean for getting him ice cream, Jean could claim he’d had a sudden need for it, and no harm would be done.

 

* * *

 

   The entire way back to the dorms, Jean felt a giddy sort of relief.  He’d done what Connie asked him to do, successfully, all he had to do now was give the pads to him and then he could hide the ice cream in their mini freezer.  Jean tentatively knocked on the bathroom door, the package of pads making a crinkling noise similar to the plastic bag, but very much not.

   “Uh, hey Conman, got what you asked me to…” Jean started, not knowing what to do now.  He heard Connie let out a relieved sigh and a laugh, a mumble of “fuck I could kiss you for this” barely audible through the door.  Stunned, Jean barely heard Connie actually speak to him through the door.

 

   “Bro I owe you like ten favors, I swear.  Just, uhm...Leave ‘em by the door?  I’ll come grab ‘em in a bit...”  Connie sounded absolutely humiliated, and Jean could imagine him burying his face in his hands at this moment.  Jean couldn’t help fidgeting as well, hand reaching for the doorknob as he tentatively mumbled “I could just toss them in there with you, yeah?”.  Absolute silence from the other side of the door, for so long that Jean feared he’d fucked up, until a quiet “just don’t look” floated through the door.

 

   Jean moved quickly, turning his head away and keeping his eyes closed, as he opened the bathroom door and threw the package into the bathroom like it was a baseball.  Jean slammed the door shut as he heard a yelp, and shakily called out “there’s some ice cream in the freezer if you want it” at the same time that Connie squawked “Jesus christ Jean, you could’ve given me a concussion with that!”.  The laughter in Connie’s voice made him feel like maybe he hadn’t fucked everything up just yet, and Jean couldn’t help a proud smile as he went back into their room to store the ice cream.

 

   Jean was in the middle of Chemistry homework, sprawled out on his bed, by the time Connie eventually shuffled out of the bathroom.  He didn’t let himself stare as Connie tossed a bundle of damp sheets into the hamper between their beds, but he did let himself mumble “rocky road in the freezer for ya”, before forcing himself to focus back on his homework.  Connie hummed slightly, and Jean could hear him sluggishly moving around their room, even as he begged himself to just focus for fuck’s sake!  Only when he heard Connie’s bedsprings complain loudly did Jean let himself look up from his work, and offer a small smile at his best friend.  Connie was determinedly staring down at the ice cream in his lap, swirling the spoon around the top, before shoving it unceremoniously into his mouth.  Jean sighed and looked back at his work, mindlessly scratching words onto the paper in front of him.

 

   “You bought the expensive ice cream,” Connie said, after a few scoops of chocolatey goodness.  Jean glanced back up, Connie’s gaze capturing his own.  Jean couldn’t name the look on his face (was it a combination of anxiety and hope?  Or was it something else entirely?), but he tried to smile in what he hoped was a reassuring way, but probably just looked a little pained.

   “Why’d you get the expensive one?  You know I have like ten bucks that’s supposed to last me until Thursday,” Connie grumbled, now glaring at the chocolate-smeared spoon, oblivious to the chocolate that was smeared across his mouth (that Jean wasn’t able to look away from, now that he’d noticed it).  “Like, I know I owe you big time already man,” he continued, “but cut a dude some slack, yeah?”

 

   “You don’t need to repay me for that,” Jean said, finally dragging his eyes away from Connie’s mouth.  Jean rolled over and pulled the receipt from earlier out of his pocket, and continued. “I got myself some other things while I was there, but the pads were…Fuck, five dollars, that’s such bullshit.  I’m not taking all your money from you though.”  When Jean finally chanced a look up at Connie’s face again, his own determined expression locked in place, Jean wasn’t expecting Connie to look so...Annoyed?  Yes, it was annoyance on Connie’s face, and Jean couldn’t help quirking an eyebrow at him.

 

   “Five bucks is total bullshit,” Connie groused, shoving another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, stretching over to where his wallet sat on his bedside table.  Before Connie could continue though, Jean’s phone started wailing, and he let out a string of curses before he saw it was a text from Professor Ral, asking him to come pick up his now graded project.  He felt the blood drain from his face, and swallowed down the sudden ball of fear in his throat, as he mumbled a quick “be back in a bit Conman”.  Before Connie could say anything more, Jean had already left the room, only coming back with a curse as he snatched up his shoes and hopped back out, struggling to get them on without stopping.  Jean didn’t even mind that he almost tripped and broke his face, ‘cause at least he heard Connie giggling slightly as their door snapped shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

   After picking up his graded project (and patting himself on the back for getting a great grade), Jean decided that he was going to treat himself and his muse to pizza.  So that’s how he returned back to their dorm room, portfolio clutched under his armpit, and two large pizzas balanced in his hands, struggling to get the door.  He thunked his head against their door once, and listened for Connie’s telltale shuffling noises that indicated he was coming to the door, but they didn’t come this time.  Had Connie gone out, or was he ignoring Jean?

   “Oi, Connie, can you open the door for me?  Kinda got my hands full…” Jean grumbled, gently kicking at the door slightly.  He heard a drawn out sigh from within, followed by Connie’s shuffling noises, and he couldn’t help but start smiling shyly just before Connie opened the door.  What Jean didn’t expect was Connie’s neutral face to fall into a look of annoyance, even as he stepped aside to let Jean in.  Jean mumbled a quick “thanks” as he maneuvered his way inside, Connie closing the door quietly, but he froze when he heard Connie speak.

 

   “Stop treating me like this,” he said, tone colder than an arctic blast.  Jean blinked, not really sure what he’d done wrong, as Connie snarled on; “Stop treating me like a goddamn girl!  I’ve never been a girl, so don’t start treating me like one after I asked you to do one thing for me!”  Jean’s eyebrows were brushing his hairline by the time Connie had stopped to glare at him, settling the boxes down on his bed.

 

   “Dude, obviously you’re not a chick,” Jean said slowly, letting the portfolio with his project slip out from under his armpit as he rummaged around for paper plates.  “If you were a chick, you wouldn’t be you, yeah?  At least, not the you I know.  I’ve never thought of you as a chick, so why would I start thinking that now?  Just ‘cause you have…” Jean paused for a second, faltering before gesturing towards their bathroom, “Y’know...Bleedy issues…Doesn’t make you any less of a dude, especially not to me.”  He shrugged in a helpless sort of way, before cracking open the pizza box and pulling apart the crusts and selecting a slice.

 

   “Besides,” he continued, pulling on the cheese so that it wouldn’t all plop back into the box, “s’not like you’re the only guy like that.  Though I guess that does explain why you’re so damn pretty.”  Jean froze as the last words fell off his lips, fearful that he may have offended Connie (again, unintentionally).  However, instead of snapping like he had previously, Connie fixed him with a sour look.

 

   “I’m not pretty, I’m handsome.”  Connie grumped, and Jean couldn’t help but snicker at the look on his face.  “The most handsome of them all,” Jean agreed over a hiccup of a laugh.  They smiled shakily at each other, and Jean shook a plate in Connie’s direction.  Connie let out a huff before he took the plate and started rambling about some shitty kid in his Biology lab class.

 

* * *

 

 

   It was only after hours of casual conversation (and eating almost all of the pizza) that Jean remembered the project he’d picked up, grinning stupidly over how Professor Ral had praised him for it.  Hell yeah he fucking deserved it, after hours and hours of work on the damn thing!  As if reading his mind, Connie sat up and reached for the portfolio Jean had tossed aside earlier, and Jean panicked, immediately grabbing for it and mumbling “it’s junk you don’t wanna see it”.  Connie didn’t let go though, he just raised an eyebrow and tugged on it.

 

   “Bro, your work’s always really great, lemme see it,” Connie pouted, but Jean shook his head roughly.

   “It’s terrible, don’t look at it!”  He begged, even as Connie wrangled the portfolio out of his hands.  Jean buried his face in his hands, unable to look as Connie pulled the painting out.  He was just waiting now for Connie to call him gross, or tell him that the painting was terrible.  When Jean heard nothing, he peeked out from behind his hands to see Connie’s surprised expression as he looked at himself, painted just as Jean had spent hours and hours attempting to get just right.  It was now or never, he felt, as he cleared his throat to get Connie’s attention.

 

   “The uh, prompt was...Someone that makes you happy…” Jean started, letting his eyes fall to the carpeting.  “And, uh...You make me really happy, bro.  You’re my best friend, have been for ages, and…”  Jean’s heart was in his throat, and he tried to swallow it down as he finally mumbled “And...I’ve had a crush on you for the longest fucking time.  I’m sorry if that’s gonna make us awkward, but like…”  Jean shrugged in a ‘what can you do’ sort of way, eyes still firmly on the floor.  There was an almost suffocating silence, during which Jean felt like jumping out the window to avoid this, before Connie spoke.

 

   “Well thank fuck that I know that now,” He breathed, eyes still wide with surprise, a blush creeping up his cheeks, “‘Cause that means asking you out’s gonna be that much easier.”  Connie laughed slightly at the expression on Jean’s face, red as a tomato now, standing and stretching as he headed to the bathroom.

   “I’ll ask you out for realsies in the morning though,”  Connie said over his shoulder, before shutting the bathroom door behind him.  Jean felt like he was more than a bit shell shocked, wondering if today had really just been a very long and confusing dream.  Just to make sure, Jean pinched his arm, and yup it stung like hell, but that meant...Fucking hell, Connie liked him back?

 

   Jean couldn’t help a small fist pump, the grin on his face absolutely ridiculous.  And even though, by “normal” college standards, it was way too early to fall asleep, all Jean could do was flop back against his bed (uncaring of the empty pizza boxes still there) and close his eyes.  He slowly replayed the day’s events (speeding up when he was unintentionally an asshole), and just let himself drift.  By the time Connie left the bathroom, Jean was mostly asleep.  Jean didn’t imagine the small chuckle from Connie, and he definitely didn’t imagine the soft lips against his forehead as he finally drifted off.

 


End file.
